To improve therapeutic strategies, we propose to dissect primary (intrinsic) resistance of a given melanomato a panel of inhibitors with distinct modes of action. Our preliminary studies demonstrate that following agiven drug treatment, melanoma cells not only enter apoptosis and necrosis, but they can also respond viaone of two senescent phenotypes. These include either a